


Polished

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since you like Wet and Wild polish...</p></blockquote>





	Polished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxKen27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/gifts).



“You’re never telling anyone I did this.” He sat on the floor, her foot in his lap.

“If I could reach, I would,” she reminded him. “The fact that I can’t reach is all your fault.”

“I seem to remember you enjoying your part,” he teased, taking the bottle she handed him and shaking it. “Who picks out these colors, Claudia?”

She thought the glittery dark blue was gorgeous. “If she picked it out, there’d be ten different colors.”

Sam Thomas looked up at his pregnant wife. “Tell no one. Promise?”

Stacey hid one hand behind her back. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since you like Wet and Wild polish...


End file.
